


Daddy's Girl

by riversong_sam



Series: Daddy's Girl [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 530A/N: first ever john piece! I hope you like it and I di ok with this character. I wrote this because the man refused to let me work on my Dean series, hahaParings: John x daughter!readerWarnings: kidnapping, timeline is sketchy a bit because of demon knife talk, John is a softy with his girl





	Daddy's Girl

The defining crack of bone breaking echoed through the abandoned warehouse. John watched with pride as his little girl did a round house kick to the demons face, effectively cracking his jaw. Watching as she stabbed it with the demon knife, effectively killing it.  
Thinking that was the last of them he begins to walk towards her.   
“Daddy look out!” She screams and he turns just in time to take a blow to the face. Grunting John returns the favor, and moves just in time to avoid the knife (Y/N) threw from 200 yards away straight into the demons chest killing it instantly.  
Jogging over, (Y/N) takes her knife back wiping it on the dead man’s clothes. Straitening up, she faces him a smile playing on her lips.  
“Nice shot baby girl.” He says grinning   
“Thanks daddy”   
John gives her the once over, checking for any injuries she may have gotten in the fight. To his satisfaction his little girl was unharmed. Wrapping her in a hug, he kisses her temple as she hugs back.  
“Gosh I’ve missed you so much daddy” she whispers  
Johns only response is to hug her tighter, as he remembered the day she disappeared.   
*John’s phone wouldn’t stop ringing, Dean kept calling. He was busy with this hunt and was getting annoyed his teenage son wouldn’t stop calling. Finally fed up with the ringing he answered.  
“What Dean?!”  
“”Dad I know you said no calling but it’s an emergency.” Dean was talking so fast it had been hard to understand.  
“Dean slow down and tell me what’s going on.” John said pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Dad (Y/N)’s gone.”  
“What?!” he yelled into the phone, undoubtable causing dean to hold it away from his ear.  
“She’s gone dad. I went to her last class and there was sulfur.”  
“Alright sit tight I’m on my way.” He hung up and hastily gathered his things. Fear gripped him at the thought of a demon taking his sixteen year old daughter. He was even more scared it was yellow eyes. Calling another hunter to come take care of the hunt, he drove fast to get back to Bobby’s place. All of them had been broken up over loosing you. Dean especially, John noted, he knew you were his twin, his partner in crime. John had watched as Dean became even more protective of Sam after your disappearance. He never said anything about it though, just let him be.***   
He had searched for weeks, which turned into months, which had turned into years. Every time he got a clue as to where you were, it didn’t pan out. Yet here he was right now ten years later, you finally safe in his arms again.   
“I love you (Y/N), let’s get you home.” He said taking her out to his truck.   
“I love you too, daddy” she replied climbing in the truck, snuggling into his side once he was in. he drove back to Bobby’s like that her snuggled into his side fast asleep.   
He smiled to himself watching. You were defiantly still his girl, still his Daddy’s little girl and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
